You cant hide, i see all- A
by Glimmerynight
Summary: Theres no PPL characters, just the Clique but in PPL version, Massington, Jolicia, Clam, Skye Hamilton was the ruler of BOCD. But also had lots of enemies, and you guessed it: Secrets.
1. Characters

**Hey everyone, I'm remaking the Clique in PPl version enjoys! And you might be confused like who is who. So that's why this chapter is kind of like and introduction. **

Alison Dilaurentis-Skye Hamilton

Massie Block- Spencer Hastings

Alicia Rivera- Hannah Marin

Kristen Gregory- Emily fields

Claire Lyons- Aria Montgomery

Olivia Ryan- Mona Vanderall (Didn't know if I spell her last name right)

Dylan Marvil- OC

Derrington- Toby Cavanaugh

Kemp Hurley- Noel Kahn

Nina Callas- Kate Randall

Josh Hotz- Caleb River

Layne Abely- Maia (Don't know her last name)

Kori Goldman—Paige (Don't know her last name either)

Allie Rose Singer- Jenna Cavanaugh

Landon Crane- Alex

Harris Fisher- Sean

Cam Fisher- Ezra Fitz (Yeah, yeah I know)

Mr. Meyer- Detective Wilden

OC- Garret Reynolds

Todd Lyons- Mike Montgomery

OC- Melissa Hastings

OC- Ian (Don't know his last name)

**I know there's a lot of questions just post them in the reviews**


	2. Introductions

**Kay, so, now that you get the characters, let me show you the trailer mer bob **

**Massie Block: **Still gorgeous, and after Skye's death, does she change, you bet! Trying to recover all those secret Mass? Trying to cheat off your sister, cause of Skye, wow wait till she finds out. And how are you doing? Still trying not to crush on Dempsey (Wren Kingston)? Your sisters fiancée, wow Mass, trying to steal everything of your sister?

**Alicia Rivera: **Got skinnier? Wow that should count you on top, but looks like Massie and Alicia are still best friends, even after, Olivia's major makeover. Alicia knows a fact that she can't beat Mass, but after all those Skye Pig jokes, maybe it's time for a word that starts with a B.

**Kristen Gregory: **Skinny, athletic, pretty, smart, and nice, Kristen, you must have a secret, is it your sexuality? Or is it your crush or maybe you could be the main target, in other words the weak link. Don't worry I'm sure your friends won't give up on you cause of your sexuality, or would they?

**Claire Lyons- **maybe now that you don't have Florida girl disease. You could be perfect, until your fiends find out who your crush is, and what you did to your dad and mom. Family troubles Claire? Don't worry; I'll make sure you're not the only one.

**By the way all these trailers are meant to by A.**


	3. Pilot

**5 months ago **

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire, laughed their heads off, as they drink vodka from paper cups

"Who cares if we're fourteen?" Dylan said diving for the couch and accidently landing on Claire, made them laugh harder

"This is the life!" Alicia started dancing but fell. Making them laugh so hard, but was silenced by Claire

"Guys do you hear that" She whispered, and sure enough there was a creek….

Alicia quickly got off the floor "What was that?"

"I don't know" Massie whispered, and being the bravest one, she started inching forward, as the rest of the girls follow her, quietly shushing each other. The creek got louder, and so did their hearts pounding.

A girl jumped out, and they all screamed, but were quickly silenced when Skye Hamilton's face appeared, wearing her yellow top…

"Oh my god Skye" Claire said, but she was laughing "You scared us"

Skye laughed, and sat down on the perch of the couch,

"So how did your date go?" Kristen asked softly

"That'll be a secret" Skye said smiling

All the girls groaned, but laughed at the same time

Skye was still smiling "Secrets is what keeps us close" she said proudly.

All the girls smiled at each other, and at that time, they knew it was true.

Claire woke up, and looked around the room, and frowned "Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, wake up"

Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia groaned "What?" They asked

"Where are Massie and Skye?" Claire whispered

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen, suddenly were focused on the front barn door, Claire frowned, but soon realized why when she saw Massie walking toward them "She's gone" Massie called

Kristen frowned "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Skye" Massie said looking scared "I looked everywhere for her"

Alicia, Kristen, Claire all exchanged looks

Massie gulped "I think I heard her scream"

**What ya think?**


	4. Pilot part two

Claire didn't know what to do; she just stood in front of her floor length mirror. In her floral skirt, Trina Turk cami. And her lace jacket. She just came back from Iceland, and didn't know what to do.

Judi walked in "Hey Claire bear, need help with anything?"

"No thanks" Claire said "I'm almost done"

Judi stepped in Claire's room "Its Skye isn't it?"

Claire sighed "I miss her, I miss my friends"

Judi half smiled "Well, you'll see them today."

Claire was about to call out to her mom, when she stopped, how can this be happening?

_Flashback: _

_Skye and Claire walking down the sidewalk, talking about Noel, (Kemp Hurley) _

"_Ew, I can't believe you like him" Skye said clearly disgusted _

_Claire was about to reply, when Olivia called out _

"_Hey Skye! Claire!" _

"_Uh, airhead alert" Skye said grabbing Claire's arm, and dragging her around the corner "Come on maybe we can escape, duh-liva." _

_Claire laughed, but said "Maybe we should wait" _

"_No way, what a loser" Skye said, and just like everyone else, Claire didn't dare go up against Skye _

_ They jogged at the corner, and were too busy laughing to see Claire's dad's car, till it was right in front of them. _

'_hey isn't that your dads car" Skye said, and both of their smiles fell, cause there inside the car, was Claire's dad, making out with Meri lee Marvil, Dylan's mom_

_Flashback ended._

Claire's head hurt, nobody except for Meri, her dad, Skye, and herself, not even Dylan knows about this, Claire sighed, and didn't say anything as she drove Todd to school.

"Claire" An astonish voice from Kristen exclaimed "Oh my gosh your back" Kristen quickly swallowed Claire in a hug "How was Iceland?"

"Good" Claire replied "I met a guy there"

_Flashback: _

_Claire sat down at the stools, right next to a guy; it wasn't exactly next to, but closes enough _

"_What are you doing here" The guy next to her asked _

"_Just got back from Iceland" Claire said, "Trying to shake out the bad memories" _

_The guy snorted "I'm Cam" _

_Claire smiled "Claire" _

"_Well, Claire, I hope I get to know you better" Cam smiled _

_2o minutes later  
Claire sat on the cold sink, as she felt Cam's soft lips roughly on hers, she curled her fingers siting on his black cashmere covered chest. _

_Flashback ended _

Claire sat down in her history class right next to Kristen and exclaimed "Ehmagod! Is that Olivia?"

Claire was talking about Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Olivia walking in, but the shocker was Olivia, she looked different, she had gotten contacts, and her blue eyes, were softly lined with eyeliner, making the intense. Her hair was no longer a "Before". It was slick straight, and thick. A perfect honey blonde, she was wearing a blue tank top, tucked into a brown leather skirt, and the new Prada bag. Olivia saw Claire, and didn't do anything. Alicia offered a small wave. Massie smiled a half smiled, and went back to talking to Dylan. Olivia did nothing but stare.

"Is that Olivia?" Claire asked

Kristen nodded "yep"

"Wow" Claire said obviously impressed "talk about a major makeover"

Kristen stepped into the girl's locker room, while putting her blonde hair in a quick ponytail. She was about to put her towel away, when she got a text message. Kristen fished her phone out of her pocket. And read the white screen

**Replacing me already Kris? **

** -A **

Kristen's heart stopped was A back? Was A the person who killed Skye? And Kristen knew exactly why A sended that message, it was to taunt her about her sexual.

_Flashback: _

_Kristen held Layne's hand, but Kristen thought glumly "Not in the romantic way". _

"_Thanks for walking me home" Layne said _

"_No problem" Kristen said "It's a good way to get into shape" _

_ And faster than lightning, their lips pressed. _


End file.
